Dabbling in Magic: Bowieverse Drabbles
by Next to Something
Summary: Labyrinth drabbles in 100 words or less based on or inspired by a David Bowie song. Mostly Sareth. A work in progress.
1. Golden Years

_**Author's note:**__ Written as a part of the JDBHarem yahoo group's Bowieverse challenge. A David Bowie song is posted weekly and we write a Labyrinth inspired drabble based on the song in 100 words or less. I am late to the gate, unfortunately, and have probably the latest 12 completed, but far fewer of the previous 20. I'm starting back at the beginning and slowly working on getting caught up. I will post them here, I hope, on a weekly schedule._

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Golden Years" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

_**..oOo..**_

**#1: Golden Years**

She was touched by magic.

Life gave her everything she wanted, and many things she didn't. The fame that had always eluded her mother embraced Sarah wholly, completely.

It was inescapable.

But in the shadows, she found him. The orchestrator of the madness.

"Don't cry my sweet; don't break my heart," he crooned against her hair.

"I believe," she whispered. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Will that make all this go away?"

He smiled, clutching her tighter to him.

"Come back down where you once belonged, dearest. These golden years can't follow you there."

**..oOo..**

_I borrowed pretty heavily from the actual lyrics in this one; again, not mine. I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! _


	2. China Girl

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "China Girl" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#2 China Girl**

He hates himself.

And yet, no matter how many times she calls to him, he cannot resist. She wants a man who rules the world, and, Underground, he fits that role perfectly.

Already he can see the changes his world are pressing upon her. Her hair is different; more wild. And her eyes. The marks that bleed into his own brow, winging his eyes are mirrored on her china-fine skin.

"I'll ruin everything you are."

She shushes him, fingers on his thin lips. And in her sweet smile, he see the stars crashing down.

**..oOo..**

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!_


	3. I Would Be Your Slave

_**Disclaimer:**__ "I Would Be Your Slave" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#3: I Would Be Your Slave**

"I offered to be your slave, once. That time...has passed."

He circled the girl who, in the absence of a baby brother to offer, had wished herself away. Years of disquieting dreams and the memory of cruel laughter had driven Sarah to her limits. Perhaps she had left the Labyrinth, but it had never loosened its hold on her.

"I didn't sit on my throne, pining away for you, girl. Far from it." He sneered, continuing his taunting circuit.

As his riding crop_ tap-tapped_ against his thigh, Sarah shuddered in fear. So much for peace of mind.

**..oOo..**

_As always, I appreciate any and all feedback. Hope that some of these come out less angsty, but Bowie's music has a touch of angst anyway, doesn't it? Thanks for the read!_


	4. Queen Bitch

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Queen Bitch" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

_**Author's note: **__This one quite ran away with me. I have two versions here; the first the actual 100 word drabble, and the second just gives a bit more insight and a slightly different picture. _

**..oOo..**

**#4 Queen Bitch, in 100 words:**

She wore her new dress for her new boy. She swished and sauntered down the street, hauled along by the newest addition to her list of admirers. Tall, blonde, cocaine thin; Sarah had a type.

From her apartment window, Jareth watched with detached amusement as they swaggered across the street and to her apartment building. In the dark he waited for them to make their way to the door, listened to the muttered excuses and goodnight kisses.

He had trapped her as soon as she crossed the threshold, pinning her with his body.

"I can do better than that."

**..oOo..**

**#4 Queen Bitch, slightly extended:**

She wore her new dress for her new boy. She swished and glittered and sauntered down the street, hauled along by the newest addition to her long list of admirers. Tall, blonde, cocaine thin; Sarah definitely had a type.

From her 11th story apartment window, Jareth watched with detached amusement as they swaggered across the street and to her apartment building. In the dark he waited for them to make their way to the door, to discover the overnight bags and their contents Jareth had strewn about the hallway. With a smile he listened to the muffled sound of Sarah attempting to explain this new one's expulsion. His smile widened as he heard him gather his things and, shouting empty threats, stalk out of her life.

He had trapped her as soon as she crossed the threshold, pinning her with his body. He stifled her gasp with a hot crash of lips.

"Oh precious, I can do better than that."

**..oOo..**

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!_


	5. The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell

_**Disclaimer:**__ "The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#5: The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell**

Sarah had taken to wall climbing. She was quite good; her instructors always marveled at her ability to get herself out of tight spots. She just smiled.

The night she crawled through her mirror, she was prepared when the great doors of the labyrinth wouldn't open for her. She was cheating, climbing over walls rather than navigating between them, but, as a fellow cheater, the labyrinth didn't seem to mind.

She climbed into his window and she climbed into his bed.

"I'll be your damnation, girl," he groaned behind closed eyes.

"Then I'll just drag you to hell with me."

**..oOo..**

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Love You Till Tuesday

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Love You Till Tuesday" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#6: Love You Till Tuesday**

Sarah was installing blinds. Perhaps she was tired of catching glimpses of the labyrinth out of the corner of her eye, sprawling just beyond the sash.

Or maybe it was the owl lazing on the branch of the tree, innocently waiting to fly away with her.

Either way, she was installing blinds and a certain lazing owl was not pleased. As she dropped them shut with a snap, a voice sounded behind her.

"Come, come Sarah." He held out his hand. "It's only forever."

Pursing her lips, she considered him. "How about till Tuesday?"

**..oOo..**

_Two in one day! I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!_


	7. Cat People

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Cat People" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#7 Cat People:**

Sarah had been laying on her bed for days staring up into her childhood canopy, her green eyes dry and unblinking.

It had been a bad year. And the more she denied the simple solution, the more fuel she added to the flames.

She felt the springs of her bed give, and the pleasant weight of the Goblin King stretch out beside her.

"Why keep hitting yourself with a hammer, precious?"

She smiled dryly. "Because it feels so good when I stop."

"What can I do?" he murmured.

She closed her eyes, finally, and exhaled.

"Just be still with me."

**..oOo..**

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!_


	8. John, I'm Only Dancing

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "John, I'm Only Dancing" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#8 John, I'm Only Dancing**

Her dream was astonishing. He laughed and evaded and flitted from dancer to dancer, but truly it was she who wielded the power, here.

What was a dream, after all, without the dreamer?

How long since he had been among his own kind; how long since he had seen their grotesque faces? But this girl, this little slip of a thing, had dreamed this magnificent room into life and filled it with beings she couldn't possibly control.

He told himself he wasn't falling, that he was only dancing.

But this powerful little girl, he knew, would be his undoing.

**..oOo..**

_Going through my Google Drive and I saw that I had already written this one. As always, I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!_


	9. Everyone Says 'Hi'

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Everyone Says 'Hi'" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#9 Everyone Says 'Hi'**

"I could give her a message for you."

The throne room was emptying as the folk of the labyrinth made their way to Sarah's apartment warming party. The whole place to herself! Didymus was rattling on about finally having room for a proper Scrabble match.

Hoggle was hanging back, watching that insufferable Jareth pout, draped across his throne.

"She'd like to hear from you."

Jareth fidgeted, running his fingertips across his lips.

Hoggle _harumphed_ and began to make his way to the door.

"Hoggie!" The king pressed his hands over his face and groaned. "Tell her I said... 'hi.'"

**..oOo..**

****_Daww, Jareth. As always, I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!_


	10. Life On Mars?

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Life On Mars?" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#10 Life On Mars?**

"Tough critic" was the nicest thing a director could say about Sarah Williams. "Self-entitled bitch" was probably the most frequently evoked endearment, however. No one could argue that, though she was ruthless in her critiques of television and film, she seemed to have a gift for weeding the successful sci-fi and fantasy from all the rest.

She would label a film "boring" and "unoriginal" without a second thought.

But if she deemed it "as close to real magic that I have seen" directors prepared themselves for real success. Because, somehow, Sarah Williams knows things about real magic.

**..oOo..**

_Probably one of the greatest Bowie songs of all time. I could not, for the life of me, figure out what to write, however. Meh. I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!_


	11. Be My Wife

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Be My Wife" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

_**A/N: **__This one is a little more adult. Ye be warned. _

**..oOo..**

**#11 Be My Wife**

Sarah smiled into the dark, trailing her fingers down the naked back of a certain Goblin King. He had rather exhausted them both and was stretched languorously along her side, his face buried in the tangle of her hair.

"You surrendered easily enough," he huffed against her neck.

"I'm older now. And these were much smaller stakes. "

"Offering you your dreams a little overwhelming, is it?" He smirked as he propped up on his elbows.

Sarah laughed. "Think more immediate. Something simple."

"How's this for simple?" His tone grew serious. "Share my life."

Her breathing hitched. But she smiled.

**..oOo..**

_This was a personal favorite of mine. I don't often go in for the sugary sweet endings, but how can you not with this song? As always, I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!_


	12. New Killer Star

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "New Killer Star" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#12 New Killer Star**

He was a fool. The hours that followed the girl's rather catapultic exit from the Underground were excessively quiet and left much time to relive his defeat. Gods, how humiliating.

His words came back to him. 'I'll place the sky within your eyes?' He groaned.

He sang to her, like some stricken fop, and had damn near kissed her, child that she was! The truth was, the stars already twinkled in the little chit's eyes and he had found himself caught in some idiot trance.

Damn her. Who was she?

Groaning again, he pressed his fingers into his temples.

Everything.

**..oOo..**

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! I know you guys are there; I would love to know what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	13. Seven

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Seven" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#13 Seven**

Sarah is starting to forget. Time does that, especially in a place where Time feels as little compulsion to follow the rules as your average goblin.

It started with little things, her mother's last play, that recipe Karen was famous for. None of it seemed to concern her, but then, why would it?

Then it was Toby's name, her own birthday. The things that didn't follow her Underground are slowly leaving her.

She's not unhappy, far from it.

But I hope she doesn't regret forgetting.

I don't know if I miss those things. I just can't remember.

**..oOo..**

_I don't include lyrics for the songs with my drabbles; is that something that you guys would be interested in? I know not everyone is as familiar with Mr. Bowie's extensive library as others... Let me know! As always, I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!_


	14. The Man Who Sold The World

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "The Man Who Sold The World" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#14 The Man Who Sold The World**

Panic rose up inside of her as she recognized the dark shadow standing at the top of the stairs. The profile of a man she thought she would never see again.

"Surprised to see me, precious? Your victory wasn't as absolute as you had hoped."

She hadn't really believed he had died, had she? Perhaps she merely hoped he had, for what kind of anger could a man whose kingdom had been destroyed have in store for her?

His smile was easy, wicked. She would never know the price he paid to stand so casually at her doorstep.

**..oOo..**

_One of my all time favorite Bowie songs. Dat bass!_

_I'm posting lyrics with this one as I pulled a little from all over the song. I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!_

**_Lyrics for "The Man Who Sold The World"_**

We passed upon the stair, we spoke of was and when Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes I thought you died alone, a long long time ago Oh no, not me I never lost control You're face to face With The Man Who Sold The World I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home I searched for form and land, for years and years I roamed I gazed a gazely stare at all the millions here We must have died along, a long long time ago Who knows? not me We never lost control You're face to face With the Man who Sold the World 


	15. Fashion

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Fashion" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#15 Fashion **

Sarah was struggling with this dance. Not because it eluded her, but because her partner was seriously lacking in rhythm. Finally her instructor cut in, and they twirled through the other Ballroom 101 dancers in the studio.

Only after the instructor coughed uncomfortably did Sarah realize she had taken the lead- and stepped her way through a different dance entirely.

As the man stumbled back from her, unable to keep up, Sarah tugged at her hair impatiently.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" the instructor asked.

Feeling oddly pressed for time, Sarah whispered, "I- I don't know."

**..oOo..**

_Buh. This one was hard. Anyway, I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Pertinent lyrics below._

_**Fashion**_

_**There's a brand new dance but I don't know its name**_

_ **That people from bad homes do again and again** _

_**It's big and it's bland full of tension and fear** _

_**They do it over there but we don't do it here**_


	16. Look Back In Anger

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Look Back In Anger" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#16 Look Back In Anger**

He came for her. Of course he did; of course he would. He was a man who was fond of possessions and he felt compelled to possess her.

It was in anger that he appeared to her, flashing lightning and billowing cape. Patience is a virtue and Jareth has never been virtuous. As a dark angel of death, he crowded her into a corner, his intentions plain.

What he hadn't expected was her bored expression, tired acceptance. She brought her hands to his face, smoothing the crease of his brow.

Kissing his hard mouth, she sighed. "It's time, isn't it?"

**..oOo..**

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Lyrics below._

**_Look Back In Anger_**

_**"You know who I am," he said **_

_**The speaker was an angel**_

_** He coughed and shook his crumpled wings **_

_**Closed his eyes and moved his lips **_

_**"It's time we should be going"**_

_**(Waiting so long, I've been waiting so, waiting so)**_

_** Look back in anger, driven by the night **_

_**Till you come **_

_**(Waiting so long, I've been waiting so, waiting so) **_

_**Look back in anger, see it in my eyes**_

_** Till you come**_

_**No one seemed to hear him **_

_**So he leafed through a magazine**_

_** And, yawning, rubbed the sleep away**_

_** Very sane he seemed to me**_

_**(Waiting so long, I've been waiting so, waiting so**__**)**_

_** Look back in anger, driven by the night **_

_**Till you come **_

_**(Waiting so long, I've been waiting so, waiting so) **_

_**Look back in anger, feel it in my voice**_

_** Till you come**_

_**(Waiting so long, ahhh...)**_

_** (Waiting so long, I've been waiting so, waiting so)**_


	17. The Motel

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "The Motel" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#17 The Motel**

Jareth longed.

He longed for the bustle of Above; changes and time limits and flux. For a loft in SoHo, or a ferry ride through the Puget Sound.

He longed for the life Sarah was living. He sang of paradise and dancing among the stars, but really, who would choose a life Underground? The oldest of hells, passed from myth to myth; an Eden whose gates are guarded by a lone angel, the fire of his sword long extinguished from disuse.

He half hoped she would never call for him. He would enjoy an excuse to come after her and light up his life.

**..oOo..**

_I really liked how this one turned out. It's a pretty sexy song, but my muse just wouldn't go there. Oh well, I like this better. :D As always, I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Pertinent lyrics below._

_**The Motel**_

_**For we're living in a safety zone**_

_** Don't be holding back from me **_

_**We're living from hour to hour down here**_

_**And we'll take it when we can **_

_**It's a kind of living which recognizes **_

_**The death of the odourless man**_

_** When nothing is vanity nothing's too slow **_

_**It's not Eden but it's no sham **_

_**There is no hell **_

_**There is no shame **_

_**There is no hell **_

_**Like an old hell **_

_**There is no hell**_

_**...**_

_**And the silence flies on its brief flight**_

_** A razor sharp crap shoot affair **_

_**And we light up our lives**_


	18. I Can't Read

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "I Can't Read" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#18 I Can't Read**

All the books were all the same, much to Sarah's frustration. And not as the tired epithet threatens: No idea is original. No, every book she was tearing from the shelves at an increasingly frantic pace was filled with the same words.

"...dangers untold and hardships unnumbered..."

She threw the coffee table book to the ground.

"...my kingdom as great..."

The paperback soared across the room.

"...but what no one knew was the king had fallen in love with the girl..."

Sarah screamed in frustration and reached for the final book left on the shop's shelf. Before snapping it shut with a 'pop'.

"Shit."

**..oOo..**

_No really pertinent lyrics for this one. And excellent song, however. I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! _


	19. Moonage Daydream

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Moonage Daydream" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**_A/N: _**_If you ever pull up next to a beat-up looking gold Prius and see a small blonde girl flailing about behind the wheel, that's me- I'm listening to __**The Rise and Fall...**__ and I am probably caterwauling to this song. However: this drabble did not want to happen. I hope it turned out alright anyway. _

**..oOo..**

**#19 Moonage Daydream**

They happened in the middle of the day, these "delusions." They felt like dreams, however. Wavering and colorful and explosive, a daytime dream that drew Sarah in until she was little more than sleep-walking through life.

Dancing through the stars, touching fire, feeling as infinite as space and as contained as a dew drop on a rose.

"This isn't real." It was what everyone told her.

But the closeness of him, the feel of his hands on her, the electricity of his eyes felt more real than anything else in the world. She would take a daydream over reality any day.

**..oOo..**

_Shameless plug is shameless: my birthday was this week, and as a gift, the ever excellent __**startraveller776**__ wrote a sequel to her __**Avengers/Labyrinth**__ crossover __**A Desperate Proposition**__ called __**The Color of Vengeance. **__Whether you have jumped on the Loki train or not, both stories are awesome. I would highly recommend you mosey on over and leave her some love. And then settle in, because all her other stuff is fantastic as well. Okay, I'm done. :D_

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!_


	20. Heroes

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "Heroes" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

_**A/N: **__This song, you guys. I get teary-eyed every time I listen to this song. Annnnnd I've listened to it a lot. Listen to the live version on YouTube. That man, I swear. He can sing a girl right into a cold shower._

**..oOo..**

**#20 "Heroes"**

He found her pacing outside the gates of the labyrinth. He wasn't sure how long she'd been there, days perhaps.

"You can come inside, you know."

She whirled on him, screeching with frustration.

"I can't! I can't just_ come inside_!"

He kissed her fiercely as she pounded ineffectually on his chest.

"You can," he chided.

"But then what? What will I do?" She gripped him tightly, unable to shove him away or bring him closer. "What will _you_ do?"

"I will be king." He calmly smoothed her frazzled hair. She hated that. "And you will be queen."

**..oOo..**

_I've not included the lyrics the last couple of times, but as I've borrowed pretty heavily this time, I will include the important ones. As always, I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Lyrics below._

**_"Heroes"_**

_I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be queen_

_Though nothing will drive them away_

_We can beat them, just for one day_

_We can be Heroes, just for one day_

_._

_And you, you can be mean_

_And I, I'll drink all the time_

_'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact_

_Yes we're lovers, and that is that_

_..._

_I, I can remember (I remember)_

_Standing, by the wall (by the wall)_

_And the guns, shot above our heads (over our heads)_

_And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (nothing could fall)_

_And the shame, was on the other side_

_Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever_

_Then we could be Heroes, just for one day_

_..._

_We're nothing, and nothing will help us_

_Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay_

_But we could be safer, just for one day_


	21. The Laughing Gnome

_**Disclaimer**__: "The Laughing Gnome" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#21 The Laughing Gnome**

If he honestly thought sending goblins after me would win his case, he was sorely mistaken. He promised me mornings of gold and valentine evenings, once. Now I had goblins perched on the foot of my bed, waking me up reciting the absolute worst puns!

"Does the king let you on his bed?" I groaned.

"You crazy lady?! The king doesn't let us anywhere near his bed!"

I reached for my emergency cigarette stash; the pack was empty. Damn goblins.

"No where near his bed, huh?"

I heard his chuckle coming from atop my other pillow.

"Tempted, precious?"

**..oOo..**

_This song was a weird one, y'all. But, as I have defended the poor man many times on Reddit, Mr. Bowie wrote this one as a children's song. Still weird, and damn near impossible to tie to Labyrinth, but it wasn't meant to be taken seriously. We hope._

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Lyrics below._

_**.**_

_**The Laughing Gnome**_

_Ha ha ha, hee hee hee "I'm a laughing Gnome and you can't catch me"_

_ Ha ha ha, hee hee hee "I'm a laughing Gnome and you can't catch me"_

_._

_ Said the laughing Gnome_

_ Well I gave him roasted toadstools and a glass of dandelion wine (Burp, pardon)_

_ Then I put him on a train to Eastbourne _

_Carried his bag and gave him a fag (Haven't you got a light boy?)_

_ "Here, where do you come from?" _

_(Gnome-man's land, hahihihi) _

_"Oh, really?"_

_._

_In the morning when I woke up_

_ He was sitting on the edge of my bed _

_With his brother whose name was Fred _

_He'd bought him along to sing me a song _

_Right, let's hear it _

_Here, what's that clicking noise? _

_(That's Fred, he's a "metrognome", haha)_

_._

_Ha ha ha, hee hee hee "I'm a laughing Gnome and you don't catch me" _

_Ha ha ha, hee hee hee "I'm a laughing Gnome and you can't catch me"_


	22. Shadow Man

_**Disclaimer**__: "Shadow Man" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#22 Shadow Man**

He has many names and many faces. He has been called an angel, a demon, a king, a scoundrel, a savior, and a rat. Never a man.

Sarah wants to call to him, she craves the hunger of his eyes and the chilling caress of his voice. She wants so dearly to lie back and make a wish.

But if she does, who then will answer? Which face will he wear; what role will he assume?

Just as she gathers the courage to wish it aloud, his shadow falls across her face. She knows now who has answered her.

**..oOo..**

_I admit, I hadn't actually ever heard one before. Shocking, I know._

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Lyrics below._

**_Shadow Man_**

_He's the Shadow Man_  
_And the Shadow Man is close at hand_  
_._  
_Take a turn and see his smile_  
_Made of nothing but loneliness_  
_Just take a walk and be a friend_  
_To the Shadow Man_

_…_

_You can call him foe, you can call him friend_  
_You should call and see who answers_  
_For he knows your eyes are drawn_  
_To the road ahead_  
_And the Shadow Man is waiting round the bend_  
_Oh, shadow man_  
_Shadow man, shadow man_  
_It's really you, it's really you, it's really you_  
_He's the shadow man_


	23. Right On Mother

_**Disclaimer**__: "Right On Mother" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#23 Right On Mother**

"I'll miss you, of course. But Toby, I would never say 'no' to something so important to you." Karen smiled, though it didn't appear to come easily.

Toby was stunned. After everything, after the fights and grueling teenage years, he never thought she would be so agreeable.

"It's always been you and Sarah. Since you were a baby. I'm just surprised you waited this long to run off after them."

To Australia. Or what they said was Australia; it was a bit of a running joke. Down Under, and all.

"I just hope that weird husband of hers doesn't mind."

**..oOo..**

_Writing a little for Toby this time! I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Lyrics below._

_**Right on Mother**_

_Right on mother_  
_You've really blown my mind_  
_I never thought we'd hit it off until today_  
_._  
_ Right on mother_  
_ You know the way I feel_  
_ Now you know I'm living with my girl and it's real_  
_ I never thought you'd dig it_  
_ So sure you'd hit the roof_  
_ And now you're telling me you understand_  
_ That I'm a man_


	24. Space Oddity

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Space Oddity" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

_**A/N**__: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I wanted to try to take a second to clarify a few things. These chapters are standalone little snippets, all based on or inspired by a song of David Bowie's. As a part of the challenge, they are to be under 100 words, which is why they are all so short. BUT! I have a lot of you requesting longer stuff, and I would be happy to fill those requests! So, let me know which ones you'd like to see expanded and I will see where the muse takes me! Some of these I really love and would love to stretch beyond their drabble length. :D PM me or let me know in your review! Thank you again for your feedback; it means so much to me! :)_

**..oOo..**

**#24 Space Oddity**

He said they were wearing the hold of his magic thin, wishing like this. She didn't really know the power of wanting; they were just words, after all, reaching out across the stars to bring her to him. At times, he would break as well, his weakness carrying him to her.

It only took one wish to reach too many.

She was floating, suspended, stuck in the In Between. This was different. She was alone, and there was nothing she could do to bring herself back down. She wished again, and...nothing.

There's something wrong.

**..oOo..**

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Lyrics below._

**Space Oddity**

_…_

_"This is Major Tom to Ground Control_  
_ I'm stepping through the door_  
_ And I'm floating in a most peculiar way_  
_ And the stars look very different today_  
_._  
_ For here_  
_ Am I sitting in a tin can_  
_ Far above the world_  
_ Planet Earth is blue_  
_ And there's nothing I can do_  
_._  
_ Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles_  
_ I'm feeling very still_  
_ And I think my spaceship knows which way to go_  
_ Tell my wife I love her very much she knows"_  
_._  
_Ground Control to Major Tom_  
_Your circuit's dead, there's something wrong_  
_Can you hear me, Major Tom?_  
_Can you hear me, Major Tom?_  
_Can you hear me, Major Tom?_  
_Can you..._  
_._  
_ "Here am I floating round my tin can_  
_ Far above the Moon_  
_ Planet Earth is blue_  
_ And there's nothing I can do."_


	25. Ashes to Ashes

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Ashes to Ashes" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#22 Ashes to Ashes**

He tells himself that he is content. Happy, even. But then he'll hum a bar from a long dead song or see a smudge of lipstick on an overturned stone tile and he's lost.

Every night begins the same; he won't look, he'll leave her be. And every night finds him in a windowsill, brow furrowed, staring into the depths of a crystal. Looking for something.

Every night, watching a girl, a woman now, also sitting in a windowsill, reading a book with a red cover. She reads with fervor. Looking for something.

She seems about as happy as he.

**..oOo..**

_It's been a while. From here on out, updates will come when they come; I'm getting married in September and, well, priorities. I haven't forgotten about your drabble extension requests! Promise._

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Lyrics below._

_**Ashes to Ashes**_

_Do you remember a guy that's been_  
_In such an early song_  
_I've heard a rumour from Ground Control_  
_Oh no, don't say it's true_  
_._  
_They got a message from the Action Man_  
_"I'm happy, hope you're happy too_  
_I've loved all I've needed to love_  
_Sordid details following"_

_..._

_Ashes to ashes, funk to funky_  
_ We know Major Tom's a junkie_  
_ Strung out in heaven's high_  
_ Hitting an all-time low_  
_._  
_Time and again I tell myself_  
_I'll stay clean tonight_  
_But the little green wheels are following me_  
_Oh no, not again_  
_I'm stuck with a valuable friend_  
_"I'm happy, hope you're happy too"_  
_One flash of light but no smoking pistol_


	26. Hallo Spaceboy

_**Disclaimer**__: "Hallo Spaceboy" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#26 Hallo Spaceboy**

Her father would have called it "the old college try" and try, she had.

Swept into the romance, the chaos of desperate, codependent yearning, she had forsaken the trappings of a mortal life for the chance at a real-life adventure. She was the heroine of the book, the queen of the castle, and, most importantly, the center of his universe.

But, hundreds of years of romance, of chaos, of forever-

It was killing her.

She didn't know what would become of her once she made it back Above; everyone she ever knew was long dead.

She left without saying goodbye.

**..oOo..**

_100 words, first try. Love when that happens. Can you spot the throwback to *another* Bowie song? I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Lyrics below._

_**Hallo Spaceboy**_

_(Hallo) Spaceboy, you're sleepy now _  
_ Your silhouette is so stationery_  
_ You're released but your custody calls_  
_ And I want to be free_  
_._  
_ Don't you want to be free_  
_ Do you like girls or boys_  
_ It's confusing these days_  
_ But Moondust will cover you_  
_ Cover you_  
_._

_This chaos is killing me_  
_._  
_ So bye bye love_  
_ Yeah bye bye love_  
_ Bye bye love_  
_ Yeah bye bye love_  
_._  
_This chaos is killing me_


	27. Let's Dance

_**Disclaimer**__: "Let's Dance" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#27 Let's Dance**

This is her favorite dream. She dreams of him often, and they often dance, but this she loves the best.

They turn slow circles in the forest clearing, alone. He was made to be seen by moonlight, and she drinks in the sight. Sometimes he sings, other times they dance to the rise and fall of the wind.

Tonight, the wind is strong. There is no fall, just the steady crescendo to a violent tempest. It's strange. She clutches closer to him and he is as confused as her.

"The dream is breaking," he yells. He grabs her hand.

"Run."

**..oOo..**

_This song. When his voice breaks on "tremble like a flower". Just...stahp. I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Lyrics below._

_**Let's Dance**_

_Let's dance, put on your red shoes and dance the blues_  
_Let's dance, to the song they're playin' on the radio_  
_._  
_Let's sway, while colour lights up your face_  
_Let's sway, sway through the crowd to an empty space_  
_._  
_If you say run, I'll run with you_  
_If you say hide, we'll hide_  
_Because my love for you_  
_Would break my heart in two_  
_If you should fall_  
_Into my arms_  
_And tremble like a flower_  
_._  
_Let's dance, for fear your grace should fall_  
_Let's dance, for fear tonight is all_  
_._  
_Let's sway, you could look into my eyes_  
_Let's sway, under the moonlight, this serious moonlight_


	28. Strangers When We Meet

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Strangers When We Meet" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#28 Strangers When We Meet**

She let too much time pass. She forgot the cold glint of his eyes, the sharpness of his teeth. She forgot his laughter, his cruel songs, his circling condescension. She forgot his power.

Instead, the stretched years painted him a tragic hero, a lonely soul longing for purchase in the void. He wanted love, not control. He needed companionship, not minions.

She realized her mistake when she finally fell. He wasn't lovely. He wasn't wistful. His embrace was exactly what she had most feared.

This man was a stranger to her, a wretched shade of the king she hoped to love.

And now she belonged to him.

**..oOo..**

_And that's three, startraveller776. ;D I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Pertinent lyrics below._

_**Strangers When We Meet**_

_Yooou, yooou, yooou_  
_Yooou, yooou, yooou_  
_..._  
_No peachy prayers_  
_No trendy rechauffé_  
_I'm with you_  
_So I can't go on_  
_._  
_ All my violence_  
_ Raining tears upon the sheet_  
_ I'm bewildered/resentful_  
_ For we're strangers when we meet_

_..._

_Your embrace_  
_Was all that I feared_  
_That whirling room_  
_We trade by vendu_  
_._  
_Steely resolve_  
_Is falling from me_  
_My poor soul_  
_All bruised passivity_  
_All your regrets_  
_Ride roughshod over me_  
_I'm so glad_  
_That we're strangers when we meet_  
_I'm so thankful_  
_That we're strangers when we meet_  
_I'm in clover_  
_For we're strangers when we meet_  
_Heel head over_  
_But we're strangers when we meet_  
_._  
_Strangers when we meet_


	29. Kooks

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Kooks" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#29 Kooks**

"It wouldn't be for him, don't you see?"

Sarah twisted her hair, uncertain.

"He wouldn't have to know- doesn't come out of that castle, not no more." Hoggle clasped his hands, practically begging.

"Stay for us, all of us. We're friends, ain't we?"

"I don't know, Hoggle." Sarah thought of the life on the other side of the mirror. She had a final next week.

"You won't be sorry, Sarah. I promise."

She was breaking; she was going to give in. It was clear on her face, even through the warped convex of the crystal's surface.

Jareth would win, after all.

**..oOo..**

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Pertinent lyrics below_.

**Kooks**

**.**

**Will you stay in our lovers' story  
If you stay you won't be sorry  
'Cause we believe in you  
Soon you'll grow so take a chance  
With a couple of Kooks  
Hung up on romancing**


	30. Underground

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Underground" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#30 Underground**

He hated her.

She gathered her spoils and watched him fall over the edge. She had the strength he hadn't.

He'd been tempted, once. He'd been offered his own dreams- of power and a kingdom and dominion over death. And he'd accepted, the fool.

You don't miss the pain until nothing ever hurts again.

So he grasped the hatred with both hands, let it roil and fester until it crouched heavy in his chest, fueling his every waking moment. He hoped she'd call on him again. The ache of his ire was exquisite and he reveled in, finally, feeling something.

He'd destroy her.

**..oOo..**

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Lyrics below._

_**Underground**_

_._

_No one can blame you_  
_For walking away_  
_Too much rejection_  
_No love injection_  
_Life can be easy_  
_It's not always swell_  
_Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl_  
_'Cause it hurts like hell (echo)_  
_But down in the underground (oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_You'll find someone true (down underground)_  
_Down in the underground (oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_A land serene (oh oh oh oh)_  
_A crystal moon, ah, ah_  
_._  
_It's only forever_  
_Not long at all_  
_Lost and lonely_  
_That's underground_

_Underground_  
_._  
_Daddy, daddy, get me out of here (heard about a place today)_  
_I, I'm underground (nothing never hurts again)_  
_Heard about a place today (daddy, get me out of here)_  
_Where nothing never hurts again (wanna go underground)_  
_Daddy, daddy, get me out of here (wanna go underground)_  
_I, I'm underground (get me underground)_  
_Sister, sister, please take me down (daddy, get me out of here)_  
_I, I'm underground (wanna go underground)_  
_Daddy, daddy, get me out of here_


	31. Quicksand

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Quicksand" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#31 Quicksand**

She started with a simple request, with optimism that only a past champion can muster. It only escalated to these ragged pleas muttered hoarsely against the grit of the floor after hours of repeating the same wish over and over. A mantra of every magic word imaginable, from abracadabra to a simple "please".

She was so homesick, scooped out until hollow felt full- but no matter the repetition or volume, the words fell on deaf ears.

It seems that certain powers have an expiration date, and it had been a long time since Sarah's time had been up.

**..oOo..**

_I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Lyrics below._

**_Quicksand_**

_..._

_Don't believe in yourself_  
_Don't deceive with belief_  
_Knowledge comes with death's release_  
_._  
_I'm not a prophet or a stone age man_  
_Just a mortal with the potential of a superman_  
_I'm living on_  
_I'm tethered to the logic of Homo Sapien_  
_Can't take my eyes from the great salvation_  
_Of bullshit faith_  
_If I don't explain what you ought to know_  
_You can tell me all about it_  
_On the next Bardo_  
_I'm sinking in the quicksand of my thought_  
_And I ain't got the power anymore_  
_._  
_Don't believe in yourself_  
_Don't deceive with belief_  
_Knowledge comes with death's release_


	32. Law (Earthlings on Fire)

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Law (Earthlings on Fire)" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#32 Law (Earthlings on Fire)**

He can hear it all.

The worms eating their way through the cracks in the foundation of the castle, rock on their outsides, rock on their insides. The slow settlement of a fetid bog water as it seeps into the cursed soil beneath it. The creak of ancient trees with silver leaves wishing, stretching, trying for a little more buttery sunlight to soak into their cynical, gnarled bark.

He hears the wishes, the wants, the garbled thoughts of every living, breathing, sleeping, dormant, dead thing around him, and all he can manage in the cacophony of need is-

"Ludo. Friend."

**..oOo..**

_This one featured Ludo, not our usual lovebirds. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Pertinent lyrics below._

**_Law (Earthlings on Fire)_**

_With the sound, with the sound, with the sound of the ground_

_With the sound, with the sound, with the sound of the ground_

_With the sound, with the sound, with the sound of the ground_  
_ Sure I get a little bit afraid_  
_._  
_Sometimes_


	33. Wishful Beginnings

_**Disclaimer**__: "Wishful Beginnings" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#33 Wishful Beginnings**

_I wonder, I wonder,_ the Dancers think. _So young, so young_, as they spin in rote circles.

The room is quiet, the music only for two sets of ears.

_What does she hear?_ they muse.

_What does he think?_ they cant.

_Forever, forever,_ the Dancers dance.

_In silence, in silence,_ until the world falls down.

She turns, he reaches, and palm to palm is holy palmers' bite.

_We're sorry, we're sorry!_ they moan and wail. _There's time, there's time!_ if she can hear them at all.

As the dreaming is shattered the Dancers smile.

_It's snowing, it's snowing, at last._

**..oOo..**

_Playing with style on this one. I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Lyrics below._

**_Wishful Beginnings_**

_._

_Cruising around me the flames burn my body_  
_Wishful beginnings_  
_Does this remind them again & again_  
_You're a sorry little girl_  
_You're a sorry little girl_  
_Please hide, for the pain must feel like snow_  
_You're a sorry little girl_  
_Sorry little girl_  
_._  
_Please hide from the kiss and the bite_  
_Shame burns_  
_Breathing in, breathing out_  
_Breathing in, only doubt_  
_The pain must feel like snow_  
_I'm no longer your golden boy_  
_Sorry little girl_  
_I'm sorry little girl_  
_._  
_The pain must feel like snow_  
_There you go_  
_Cover me, cover me_  
_We flew on the wings_  
_We were deep in the dead air_  
_And this one will never go down_  
_._  
_We had such wishful beginnings_  
_But we lived unbearable lives_  
_I'm sorry little girl_  
_Sorry little girl_  
_So so sorry little girl_  
_._  
_The pain must feel like snow_  
_There you go_  
_There you go_


	34. Can You Hear Me?

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Can You Hear Me?" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#34 Can You Hear Me?**

These were the ones for whom words were not enough. These were the selfish ones that could not be bothered to help anyone but themselves. These were impatient ones which could not pause to receive good advice from those that had already fallen.

These were the men, the women that the Goblin King gave silence.

It was in their silent catacomb, handing other runners up toward the light, or passing them down into the gloom, that they understood. It was only after turning to one another, by joining their hands with others, did they ever find their words again.

**..oOo..**

_Another without any JS, even for such a sexy song. I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Lyrics below._

**_Can you hear me?_**

_Can you hear me?_  
_ Can you feel me inside?_  
_ Show your love, love_  
_ Take it in right (take it in right)_  
_ Take it in right (take it in right)_  
_._  
_There's been many others (Oo-oo-oo-oohh) so many times_  
_Sixty new cities, an' what do I, what do I_  
_What do I find?_  
_I want love so badly, I want you most of all_  
_You know, it's harder to take it from anyone_  
_It's harder to fall_  
_Can you hear me call ya?_

_…_

_Right down, right down_  
_ (Why don't you take it?) _  
_Mmmm, why don't you take it?_  
_ (Right to your heart)_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_ (Why don't you take it?)_  
_Can you feel me? _  
_ (Why don't you take it?) _  
_Can you? Take it in right_  
_ (Why don't you take it?) _  
_Wuhh, right down, right down_  
_ (Right to your heart)_  
_Can you take it? Feel me?_  
_ (Why don't you take it?)_  
_Down, to right down_  
_ (Why don't you take it?)_  
_To your heart_  
_ (Why don't you take it?)_  
_To your heart_  
_ (Right to your heart)_  
_Take it down, take it down_


	35. Station to Station

_**Disclaimer:**__ "Station to Station" belongs to David Bowie, as does my heart. The Labyrinth and Co. belong to Jim Henson and Co., as does all my free time._

**..oOo..**

**#35 Station to Station**

His world was so changed. Once his kingdom would unravel royal tapestries and peel the paint from pastoral frescos; such was the majesty of his mountains and the grandeur of his Underground.

Until.

It was her palm's creases the paths of the Labyrinth were fashioned after. The leaves of the forest exactly matched the peridot of her eyes. The lines of his castle whispered of the curve of her waist. Not a day passed without his thinking of her. He had turned his world upside down.

All this and yet- _it's too late, it's too late, it's too late._

**..oOo..**

_This song. This album. This was the first Bowie album I listened to proper, beginning to end. It'll probably always be one of my favorites, if not my most favorite. I appreciate and welcome any and all feedback! Thanks for reading! Pertinent lyrics below._

**_Station to Station_**

_The return of the Thin White Duke_  
_Throwing darts in lovers' eyes_  
_Here are we, one magical moment, such is the stuff_  
_From where dreams are woven_  
_Bending sound, dredging the ocean, lost in my circle_  
_Here am I, flashing no colour_  
_Tall in this room overlooking the ocean_

_…_

_Once there were mountains on mountains_  
_And once there were sunbirds to soar with_  
_And once I could never be down_  
_Got to keep searching and searching_  
_Oh, what will I be believing and who will connect me with love?_  
_Wonder who, wonder who, wonder when_  
_Have you sought fortune, evasive and shy?_  
_Drink to the men who protect you and I_  
_Drink, drink, drain your glass, raise your glass high_

_._

_It's not the side-effects of the cocaine_  
_ I'm thinking that it must be love_  
_ It's too late - to be grateful_  
_ It's too late - to be late again_  
_ It's too late - to be hateful_  
_ The european cannon is here_


End file.
